


Trans Toy

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closet puns, M/M, Toy AU, Trans!Logan, get it because they're all toys and so live in a closet and logan's stuck in the closet, i'll go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Toy AU. Kind of like Toy Story.All the toys in Thomas’ bedroom have noticed his princess doll, Lucinda, has been acting distant. Thomas’ rag doll, Virgil, decides to find out what’s going on.





	Trans Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr along with the post with my initial Toy AU notes.

‘Thomas! Dinner’s ready!’

‘Coming, Mom!’

Thomas Sanders carefully placed the prince doll in his hands on the ground, not wanting to break it, before standing and running from his bedroom. As he skipped down the stairs, the teddy bear sat at the head of his bed stood up and looked around. ‘He’s gone, kiddos! It’s okay to move!’ The teddy adjusted the small cat hoodie tied over his shoulders and straightened his glasses before hopping off the bed. ‘Virge, Ro, Lucy, Deccy, Emmy, Remy, Natey! Time for our weekly meeting!’

The prince doll Thomas had dropped stood, straightening his red sash. He turned to a makeshift tower Thomas had constructed. ‘Lucinda, my love, do you need assistance getting down?’

The princess doll inside the tower let out a frustrated sigh. Did her boyfriend honestly think she couldn’t get down on her own? However, Princess Lucinda put on a sweet smile and poked her head out the window. ‘Of course, my dear!’

Prince Roman started scaling the side of the tower as a slightly creepy looking rag doll jumped out of the toy box, followed by a therapy teddy bear, Emile, a Ken doll, Remy, and an action figure, Nate. The rag doll, Virgil, called out. ‘Coming, Pat!’

‘Okay, that’s almost everyone,’ Patton, the first teddy bear, smiled. ‘Deceit, come on down kiddo!’

A yellow plush snake with a black bowler hat slithered out from his spot entwined in Thomas’ bedframe.

‘Okay, is everyone here?’

‘Yes, we are!’ Roman grinned, jumping from the tower, carrying Lucinda in his arms.

‘Actually…’ Lucinda pushed herself out of Roman’s arms, adjusting the skirt of her dress as she stood. ‘I think I’m going to sit this meeting out.’

‘What?’ Roman asked.

‘Aww, why?’ Patton whined.

‘Yeah, what’s the reason behind it? Maybe we could help you,’ Emile offered.

‘Really, it’s nothing,’ Lucinda shrugged. ‘I just usually don’t understand what we’re talking about in these sessions. It’s best if I just leave you to it!’ She giggled before heading off, heading into the closet and shutting the door behind her.

‘Gurl, is she okay?’ Remy asked.

‘I…don’t know,’ Roman sighed. ‘She’s been acting strangely recently. We haven’t kissed in ages, she keeps hiding, and she’s just… been distant.’

‘You didn’t do anything to her, did you?’ Nate asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘What?! Of course not! I love her, we were made for each other!’ Roman replied.

Virgil looked over at the closet, worry filling him. Lucinda hadn’t just been disconnecting from Roman, she’d stopped hanging around with any of the others as well. She and Virgil used to hang out a lot, the two of them often spending time together when they weren’t occupied with other things. However, they hadn’t hung out it weeks.

‘It’s okay, Ro. We can talk to her about it later,’ Patton reassured. ‘Anyway, I just wanted to ask if anyone’s come up with any more ideas for how to loosen Nate’s joints…’

The meeting continued, with the toys presenting various issues and topics for discussion. However, Virgil couldn’t concentrate, eyes repeatedly drifting to the closet. When the meeting finally wrapped up, Roman went to head to the closet. However, he found the rag doll running past him. Virgil turned to him. ‘I just need to talk to her in private for a minute. We’ll come out immediately after.’

Virgil turned and went into the closet, leaving Roman confused.

The second he stepped into the closet, Virgil heard the sound of frustrated sobbing. He stepped around a large box on the ground to see Lucinda sat down on the floor, hugging her knees.

‘Lucy?’

Lucinda looked up upon hearing Virgil’s voice. ‘Oh, salutations- I mean, hi, Virgie!’

Virgil frowned, taking a seat beside the princess. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘Huh? Nothing, I’m fine!’ Lucinda put on a beautiful but obviously false smile.

‘Tell me the truth, Lucy, I get enough lies from Deceit,’ Virgil replied, putting a hand on the doll’s shoulder.

Lucinda fiddled with her skirt, and if it was possible for toys to cry, Virgil was sure, the princess would be. ‘I… Virge, I’m defective.’

‘What?’ Virgil asked, confused at both what she meant and how she knew such a word. Nothing against her, but she was kind of… stupid.

‘I’m broken, I’m not correct,’ Lucinda clarified. ‘You know how my character is an absolute idiot in mine and Roman’s movie? I may put on that front, but… I’m not. Would someone so stupid know the definition of infinitesimal, know that the scientific name for a tomato is _Solanum lycopersicum_ , and know the name of a human’s internal body clock is the circadian rhythm? I’m not like my character, it’s a design flaw. But that’s not all…

‘I don’t actually have romantic feelings for Roman. I never have. I pretend I do because I know I’m supposed to, and it would break his heart if I told him the truth, but I really don’t feel that way. But my character’s supposed to be Roman’s true love, my character’s supposed to be an idiot, and my character’s supposed to be the most feminine person on the planet.’

Virgil had been shocked the entire time he was listening. He’d had no idea about any of this. However, the last phrase Lucinda spoke really stood out to him. ‘You aren’t feminine?’

‘No…’ Lucinda shook her head. ‘I’ve never told anyone this, but… I… I think I’m a man. I just don’t feel like a girl, the label “female” just doesn’t feel right. “Male” does. But that’s not what I’m supposed to be, my character is a girl, a female, a woman, I’m supposed to- ’

‘Hey, hey, hey!’ Virgil moved in front of the doll and put his hands on her… no, _his_ shoulders. ‘Look, you are your own person, you aren’t tied down by your character. If you’re a guy, you’re a guy, the fact you’re a toy doesn’t mean you can’t be trans. Same for your feelings for Roman, and your intelligence; you aren’t the same person as the one in those movies. She’s Princess Lucinda. You are not her. You are…’ He trailed off, so the toy before him could finish the end.

‘…Logan.’

Virgil smiled. ‘Logan. That’s a nice name. It suits you.’

~~Lucinda~~ Logan smiled. ‘I’ve, um, been thinking about it for a while.’

‘So, Logan, are you feeling better?’

The ~~princess~~ prince doll nodded. He paused. ‘Virge? Can you do something for me?’

‘Yeah, sure, what is it?’

‘Cut my hair.’

‘Huh?’

‘I want you to cut my hair short for me. Please?’

Virgil looked unsure. ‘I dunno… I mean, we’re not like humans: if you cut your hair short, you can’t grow it back if you change your mind.’

‘I want this, Virge. I promise,’ Logan reassured. ‘Please?’

Virgil bit his lip before sighing. ‘Okay…’ He got up and started searching for something to cut Logan’s hair with.

Sometime later, Virgil was knelt before Logan, admiring his handiwork. As well as cutting his hair, Virgil had also found a way to scratch off the ‘make-up’ from the doll’s face.

‘How do I look?’ Logan asked.

‘There’s something missing… I know!’ Virgil got up and ran to a box of old toy accessories. He dug around until finding the finishing touch. ‘I think these’ll make you look like the smart, sophisticated guy you really are.’ He shuffled back over to Logan and pushed the pair of glasses onto the doll’s face. ‘Wow…’ He turned and grabbed a hand mirror, which is the equivalent to a full body mirror for the toys, and dragged it over.

Logan’s eyes widened as he saw his reflection. ‘Oh my god…’

‘Did I mess up? I’m really sorry if I- ’

‘No, Virge, I love it! Thank you.’ Logan stood and, after a moment’s hesitation, hugged the rag doll.

‘N-no problem,’ Virgil stuttered.

‘Hey, Lucy, are you okay? You’ve been in here for- ’

Logan pulled away from Virgil and the two of them looked around to see Roman stood there, staring wide eyed at them.

‘L-Lucinda… what did you do to your hair? And why are you wearing those glasses?’

‘U-um, nothing, I-I just…’ Logan paused, making eye contact with Virgil, who gave him a reassuring nod. Logan took a deep breath. ‘Logan. My name isn’t Lucinda, it’s Logan.’

‘What?’

‘Roman…’ Logan stepped forward, taking Roman’s hands. ‘You are a very good guy. But… you’re not for me. The two of us just aren’t compatible. To make you happy, I had to pretend to be someone I’m not, but I can’t do that anymore. It’s not fair to myself, or to you. Roman, it’s time I tell you the truth. I’m a trans man, my name is Logan, I’m smarter than my character, and I don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry.’

Roman looked like he’d been slapped on the face. He kept opening his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

‘Look, Roman, we’ll give you a minute to process this.’ Virgil stepped forward and took Logan’s hand. ‘Let’s go tell the others in the meantime.’

Logan nodded, and he and the rag doll left the closet, leaving Roman alone inside, speechless.

\- - - - -

The others had all taken the news a lot better. Patton and Emile had given Logan big hugs. Remy had yelled, ‘That’s my gurl! And I mean ‘gurl’ as the gender-neutral term.’ Nate had promised that of he heard someone say anything negative about it, he would bring justice.

Roman didn’t leave the closet for the rest of the day. In fact, he wasn’t seen for two days. Multiple times, Logan thought about going into the closet to look for him, but never actually did.

Then, finally, Roman emerged.

He didn’t say a word as he shuffled into the centre of the room, carrying a post-it note. Logan went to go up to him to talk, but he didn’t get a chance as Thomas’ footsteps sounded, coming towards the door. Roman pressed the post-it note to his chest before he and the other toys fell stiff.

Thomas pushed open his bedroom door and skipped in. He paused, however, upon seeing Roman. He knelt down and picked up the doll before reading the note.

_Dear Thomas_

_It is I, Prince Roman! I just wanted to tell you a little about some things that happened in the kingdom of Sandersia. First of all, as you know, Princess Lucinda and I have been together for a while. However, after recent events, the two of us have decided that we are better apart. Also, she is not Princess Lucinda at all! She, or rather he, would like to be referred to as Prince Logan. Prince Logan is very smart! He knows a lot of things, and often provides the voice of reason in the group._

_Just thought you should know,_

_Prince Roman_

Thomas put the note down and picked Logan up from where he was led on the floor. Thomas had initially been confused when he first saw the doll with short hair and glasses, but now he had an answer!

‘Okay! It’s nice to meet you properly, Logan! Now what’s going to happen today…’ He gathered his toys on his bed. ‘How about… Deceit, the slippery snake, ends up kidnapping the kind leader of the bears, Patton. Emile, Patton’s best friend, runs to Sandersia to request help from the brave Prince Roman and intelligent Prince Logan! On the way, they meet the magical sorcerer, Virgil, who promises to assist them on their journey. And so, the quest began!’

Thomas played, creating stories and quests, making most of his kind of new character. When his mom came in and sent Thomas to bed, Logan took the chance to go up to Roman.

‘Thank you so much.’

‘It’s nothing, Microsoft Nerd,’ Roman replied.

‘Oh, so now we’re not dating, you’re giving me those nicknames you used to give Virgil.’ Logan rolled his eyes.

‘For the record, I still give them to Surly Temple over there.’

‘It’s true, he does,’ Virgil nodded from where he was climbing into the toybox. ‘You two coming or what?’

For the first time, Logan climbed into the toybox without Roman insisting he assist. For the first time, he didn’t find himself curled in Roman’s arms.

For the first time, Logan felt free to be himself.


End file.
